The Second Challenge
by elephantsrocmysox
Summary: In the first book one of the challenges to get to the stone is to play Wizard’s Chess. What if instead of Wizard’s chess the game was MINESWEEPER? How would the golden trio react? Would Ron know how to play? Read and find out! Slight RWHG
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok. I own nothing. **

**Summary: In HPATSS one of the challenges to get to the stone is to play Wizard's Chess. What if instead of Wizard's chess the game was MINESWEEPER? How would the golden trio react? Would Ron know how to play? Read and find out! Prologue.**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slammed the door behind them just before the flying keys collided. They turned around to see where they were. There was a giant screen, with a smiley face in the middle. To the left of the smiley face there was a box that, in red letters, read 099. To the right of the smiley face there was another box that read (also in red letters) 000. On the floor there were 16 grids vertically and 30 across.

Harry asked aloud, "Where are we?"

After a long pause Hermione looked at him and said "I don't know."

Ron said "Well, let's just walk across it and see what happens." He took a step forward, onto the first grid. The smiley face made a shocked expression and the room suddenly lit up and on the grid a few numbers appeared in various places. A computer voice then asked Ron, "Would you like to put a flag somewhere?"

"Huh," said Ron.

The computer asked again, "would you like to put a flag somewhere sir?"

Ron looked to the others. "I don't get it. What is this anyway?" He jumped off of the board and tried to step on to one of the grids that had a number.

An invisible wall blocked him. "What's with this bloody thing," questioned Ron as he stepped off the grid again. After a few more attempted steps, Ron gave up and sat down.

Hermione then screamed, "I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! It's minesweeper!"

"It's what," Asked Ron, standing up.

"Minesweeper," Hermione replied.

"What is minesweeper," asked Ron.

"It's a computer game." Harry answered.

"You know what it is," Hermione asked Harry.

"Of course, what non-wizard doesn't?"

Ron getting frustrated yelled, "Well then would you two lovebirds mind clueing your friend in!"

"Well," said Hermione, "on the grid there are 99 mines. We have to find them all by making educated guesses. Those numbers indicate the number of mines in that area of the grid. Once we have an idea of where a mine is, we put a flag over that grid. The only problem is that I've never won on expert level."

"Neither have I," Harry confessed.

"Well let me try then," said Ron triumphantly. And with that he stepped back onto the grid.

**A/N: Who will save the golden trio from blowing themselves up? Ron? Hermione? Harry? Keep reading to find out. Ok I hope you liked it. Please review and the next chappie is coming soon.**


	2. Ronald

**A/N: Hey readers! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've had writers block and lots of things came up. I'M SORRY! Alright. Here's chapter two. Again, I don't own squat.**

Ron looked around the grid. He had no idea of what he was doing, but he had to seem heroic for Hermione. Little did anybody know, not even Harry (gasp) that Ron had been in love with Hermione since he had first laid eyes on her. He shook his head and wiped the drool that had been a result of his twisted fantasy of him and Hermione on a donkey. He stepped onto another grid.

"Would you like to place a flag anywhere Mr. Ronald Weasley," asked the computer.

Ron jumped back, how did the thing know his name?

"Ron it knows your name!" Hermione and Harry screamed at once.

"How is that possible?" Asked Ron.

"Does it really matter," said the computer. "Your name is on file with the school, along with a photo, and your medical information. It really wasn't that hard to look up any of your names. Now I assume that you would like to get on with the massacre and by massacre I mean all three of you have a 99.99998 of dying."

"Great it's an evil computer," Ron said sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Alright… I'll put a flag in that corner, and over there," Ron pointed.

Hermione slapped her forehead. She leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear. "Harry! One of us has to take over; he's doing it all wrong."

"Do you want me to takeover?" Asked Harry.

"No the both of you are WAY too stupid to do this correctly."

"Hey!"

"Sorry but it's true."

"Hermione Granger," said the computer. "You do realize that once one person has begun to play that it is impossible to help them or change players unless the current player dies."

"Do you ever stop eavesdropping?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course not!"

"_Deccentio Silencio."_ Hermione waved her wand. "There now that damned computer can't listen in on us."

"Herm what are we going to do? We can't kill Ron, I mean he's my best friend and there would be too many legal issues." Said Harry.

"Well… what if we killed the computer!"

"Kill the computer?" Had Hermione gone completely mad? One can't kill a computer; one can only temporarily crash it.

"Yes. We get a chainsaw and we cut this baby into millions of pieces. Then we light them on fire and feed the ashes to the birds." Hermione said and then laughed maniacally.

"Um… Hermione you cant light a computer on fire. It's metal. We could melt it I suppose…"

"Yes! We get hair dryers and we melt into a puddle and then and then…" Hermione fainted. That was the weird thing about Hermione; whenever she became insane she would pass out. Probably a good thing to, Hermione was absolutely nuts.

"Hmm… wow… I'm surprised it took that long," said Harry as he checked his stopwatch.

* * *

In the meantime, Ron was on the verge of panic. He couldn't believe that he was attempting to play a muggle game he'd never heard of. On expert level. What had he been thinking? He cautiously stepped onto another square of the board. Again, he didn't blow up. 'Alright,' he thought. 'I'm two for two.'

Some numbers had appeared nearby him, and Ron, being far too proud to admit that he had no clue as to what he was doing, just stood there. After standing there for a good amount of time Ron heard a voice.

"Ron?" Asked Harry. "You alright mate?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Ron said, awakening.

"You sure?"

"Yea. Where's Hermione?" God did he need her right now.

"She went crazy and passed out. Besides we can't help you anyway."

"What do you mean?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, that computer said that, well…" He noticed some movement near him. "Hey! Hermione's up."

"Hermione?" Ron said dreamily. Unfortunately, he took a step forward at that moment. And he blew up. At least that's what it looked like to Harry and Hermione.

"Ron!" The dynamic duo shouted.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked in a fearful voice.

"We have to keep playing." Hermione answered.

"Which of us should go?" Harry asked.

"You should, I have the brains. If all else fails, I should go last." Hermione answered.

"Alright," Harry said as he stepped on the board.

* * *

"Now where did Ron go?" Asked the readers.

The author answered that she would figure that out in the next chapter.

"Aw," said the readers. "Can't we find out now?"

Being a generous person, the author answered their question.

* * *

Ron did not blow up. In fact he ended up lying down on something very squishy and comfortable. He heard scratching sounds next to his head. He opened his eyes to see where he was.

He was on a couch and scratching sound came from a person who appeared to be writing on a clipboard. She seemed to be writing things about him.

"Whoa," Ron said.

The woman, suddenly alert said "Good Ronald, you're up. Now, tell me," she put a hand on his knee. "How do you feel Ronald?"

"Who are you?" Ron said. "Why aren't I dead?"

"Oh, of course, I forgot, you have amnesia. I'm Dr. Grimm-Kase, psychiatrist here at Happy Oaks Hospital." She extended a hand, which Ron shook. "Now, why do you think would you be dead, Ronald? Have you taken your medication, Ronald?"

"Medication? Amnesia? What are you talking about? Where am I? And WHAT IS A FUCKING PSYCHIATRIST?" Ronald was very confused and angry. He began to search himself for his wand. It had to be on him somewhere. This lady was damn creepy and clearly not a wizard.

"Calm down, Ronald." Dr. Grimm-Kase paused for a moment as Ron continued to look for his wand. "What are you looking for, Ronald?"

"My wand," he muttered absentmindedly.

"Your wand, Ronald?"

"I meant my wooden stick." Ron attempted to rectify the situation.

"You called it a wand, Ronald." Dr. Grimm-Kase said, egging him on.

'It was a slip of the tongue."

"I see, Ronald."

It was at that moment that Ron had an epiphany. He realized that he had been unconscious, that doctor person had probably swiped it from him during that time. "What did you do with it?" He asked her innocently.

"I'm afraid I don't have it Ronald."

"Why do you say my name at the end of each sentence?" He had just realized that every sentence she said ended with his name.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Ronald."

"See! See! Right there!"

"Calm down, Ronald." Dr. Grimm-Kase stood up. That was when Ron saw it. He saw his wand on the back of her chair. He got up to get it, but the doctor stood in his way and put something into his neck. Ron felt a twinge of pain and fell down, no longer conscious.

**A/N: I left you guys on a cliff hanger. Hope you liked it. Read and review!**


End file.
